euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Laniel Dubois
Laniel Dubois is a Breton mage first seen during the events of the Fourth Era Interregnum. Background Laniel hails from the city of Camlorn, born to a wealthy merchant and a political power to the city. His life was normal for the most part, living with an older brother who would constantly pick on the younger boy. Due to the fact that he was mocked, he would sneak away for several hours during the nights to practice his magic. He grew fond over magical anomalies, experimenting with them hourlessly. As Laniel grew to the age of sixteen, he had been using magic in his daily life. He nearly enrolled into the arcane college, located in Cyrodiil. He realized he had to take care of his mother, soon after the politician and father to him, Emeric, had passed away. His brother declined the fact that he was staying, and told him to do what he does best, besides the fact that he was a punching bag. Once he recieved word about the College of Winterhold through his mother, he had agreed to not go to Cyrodiil, but Skyrim instead. He left High Rock in hopes of joining the college, in which he was quickly accepted, and became the youngest Scholar the College ever had. Personality and appearance Laniel used to be somewhat unattractive when he was younger. As he grew and became more mature, he began to take on a more handsome look. In the past he was somewhat short, standing at 5'7. He had scraggly facial hair, light aqua eyes, and thick, light blonde hair. His face was thin, and it currently still is. Currently, he has neat facial hair, amber eyes, very dark blonde hair, and a handsome angular face. He prefers to wear armored mage robes, but when the situation calls for it, he wears plain heavy/light armor. His current attire is black mage robes with ebony pauldrons, fingerless leather gloves, and ebony plated boots. While under normal circumstances, Laniel is a friendly, smart, and calm man. He likes to look at things in a practical way, and faces most of his troubles in the easiest way possible. While put under pressure, on the other hand, he becomes focused, but panicky. When dangerous situations come about, he puts his own life infront of his lover's, keeping her safe/away from any imposing threat. Powers and abilities Over his years of travelling, Laniel had gained odd powers from runes and shrines. These included the power to a strong variant of telekinesis, the ability to blink short distances, and to possess being only for a short duration. He also holds the default racial power for a Breton, Dragonskin. Laniel is a very powerful mage. He has created various custom spells, and can use just about any element of magic with ease. His studying at the college also improved his mental capability, rendering his magical abilities near limitless. At some point in the future, through studying, he managed to get rid of the negative effects of his vampirism, leaving only the immortality. He had given the same cure to his infected comrades, with the same results. History He was one of the important individuals vital to the defeat of the rogue Daedra named Umbra. After the events of the Interregnum, he was later appointed Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold after the previous Arch-Mage's death at the hands of the Empire during the reign of Uthore Bellamont, the puppet emperor of Umbra. He was also a key in defeating the Circle, a powerful group of individuals focused on disrupting time itself. Roleplays * The 4E Interregnum (Completed) * Champions of Her Will (Completed) * The Circle of Onrac (Completed) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Bretons